


She Was

by holloweyes



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, i don't know how to tag, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloweyes/pseuds/holloweyes
Summary: This is a poem about Kaltain Rompier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting something I wrote so please be nice. I used some phrasing from the novels so that would be why they sound a bit familiar. Constructive critcism would be nice!  
> I don't own the Throne of Glass series, that amazing fiction belongs to Sarah J. Maas.

She was Wrath

Wrapped in ripped and bloody robes

Clouded by betrayal, hate, and

Pure undulating rage.

 

She was Wrath

Swathed in illusions

Of obscurity and flames,

Of gold to black

Unwillingly given,

Forcibly used.

 

She was Wrath

Wrapped in lost innocence.

Trapped in a web of maneuvers.

Filled with precision and cunning,

And determination to make them bleed.

To make them cry.

To make them beg for forgiveness.

 

She was Wrath,

Full of pain

From past mistakes

And shattered dreams.

 

She was Wrath

Dreaming of a life

Of euphoria and pleasure,

Of opium and exploitations,

Of silk and lace,

And of a glass castle.

 

She was Wrath

Living in a dungeon

Of forced consent and 

Broken plans.

Of helplessness and 

Treason. 

 

She was Wrath

Dressed in Death

Of foul dresses and 

Onyx collars.

Of secrets and 

Pain. 

 

She was Betrayal

Of experiments and

Maltreatment.

Of assault and dwelling

For the right moment to

**Burn** things  **down.**

Dreaming of a life,

where

she 

was 

**Queen.**

 

But she was hated 

For she was selfish and 

She sew a sticky web.

Until she  **burned** and  **burned** ,

And brought the castle  **down** . 

 

She was Freedom,

For abuse had changed her and pain had hardened her.

She wanted to be a  **Queen** ,

But she learned to be a  **Wolf** .


End file.
